undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Summerslam 2017
Match Card Former Friends, Bitter Enemies AJ Reyez vs. PJ Skillz Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Mario Sanchez © vs. Victor X YWE Championship Alieus © vs. Phenom Silvio vs. Arrow Grudge Match Shadow vs. Grimez DoggyDog vs. Max Mercury Last Man Standing Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship Fayth © vs. Angel 6 Man Tag Team Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship - Freebird Rules Bro Code (Lula, Ginji, & Kid Wild) © vs. New Mexicoolz (Phsycoz, Double D, & Crazy One) Ladder Match for the Raw MITB Briefcase Paul Omega (H) vs. Brett Storm Demon Extreme vs. Shane Hayes YWE Intercontinental Championship Jacob Cass © vs. Dynamite; If Dynamite loses, he must retire from YWE! YWE United States Championship Justin James © vs. Cipher Raw vs. Smackdown SWED (Roacher & Francaios) (Raw) vs. Golden Stallion & Mr. Amazing (Smackdown) Background SWED vs Gold Stallion & Mr. Amazing - Raw vs Smackdown: Raw's Team of the year so far comes up against some of Smackdown exciting talent in a traditional Summerslam Raw vs Smackdown match. Justin James © vs Cipher - US Championship: Cipher immediately activated his rematch clause as he claimed Justin James caught him by surprise. J2 eagerly accepts as he claims he is at the stage of his career where he will accept and overcome all challenges. Jacob Cass © vs Dynamite - IC Title vs Career: Dynamite came up short again in his match against Jacob. He claims that it is due to him wrestling consistently for almost 9 years. He challenged Jacob Cass one more time and even puts his career on the line if he loses. Cass accepts claiming he would love to end his career. Demon Extreme vs Shane Hayes: Shane Hayes has been on form since his debut but he came up short at the MITB which he blames Demon Extreme for. He demands the Demon shows his face at Summerslam as he looks to increase his one on one match winning streak. Will the extreme one turn up? Paul Omega (h) vs Brett Storm - MITB On The Line: Paul Omega claims he is on the path to greatness after winning the Raw MITB. Brett Storm, who came close to winning claims they have unfinished business. Brett Storm claims they should fight at Summerslam for the briefcase which the arrogant Paul eagerly accepts. Bro Code vs. New Mexicoolz - Tag Team Championships (Three Bird Rule): The tag team titles will be defended in a 6 man tag team match against two sets of brothers. Double D and Physcoz has noticed that they are outnumbered against the Bro Code and have admitted things look bleak. They have now tried to recruit their younger brother to help them fight for the titles. CrazyOne is hesitant at first but he has unfinished business with Kid Wild so joins them. Fayth © vs Angel - Hardcore Championships: Angel claims he is now atoning for his sins for bringing Fayth to YWE in 2011, however he says he will be the one to end Fayths destruction here in YWE. Will Angel be the one to do it? Doggy Dog vs Max Mercury: Tornado confirmed that he was trying to use DDog as a tool to mold Max Mercury and had no intentions of having him become a member as he doesn't trust him. Doggydog swears Tornado will regret his decision as a claims he will destroy Max Mercury. Slivio vs. Arrow: Silvio and Arrow have been clashing since Arrow arrived to Smackdown. Silvio says he is sick of seeing Arrows face as it has distracted him from the main title on Smackdown though after winning the MITB he says he has bragging rights over Arrow, however they want to finish what they started at the chamber. The two meet once again. Shadow vs. Grimez: Grimez became the Smackdown "commish" so he could stop Shadow from running amuck on the show. He doesn't like the arrogance Shadow has show and swears to whoop his ass at Summerslam as he comes out of Semi-retirement. Alieus © vs. Phenom - YWE Championship: Alieus chose Phenom to be his Summerslam opponent as he believes he will give him the fair challenge he is looking for. Phenom accepts that challenge and claims they will steal the show at Summerslam. Will The Dark Shark continue his winning ways against the man who retired The Undertaker? Mario Sanchez © vs. Victor X - Undisputed Heavyweight Title: Victor X furious over Mario Sanchez' 'fluke' win decided to kidnap the title as he says it will always be his. "The title will remain in my possession for the foreseeable future2 he claims. Can Mario steal his title back and shut Victor X once and for all? PJ Skillz vs. AJ Reyez: AJ Reyez joined YWE in 2014 as PJ Skillz was his inspiration. He joined The Union as he thought he could develop as a Superstar but PJ Skillz has now made it clear that AJ Reyez was only here to keep PJ Skillz on top of YWE. As AJ Reyez rose in the ranks PJ saw that he was getting too cocky. They have now reached a point where only one of them can stay in the Union. Results *2. Before the match, Shane Hayes asks Demon Extreme to come out and face him if he had the guts to do it. *5. The referee was knocked down accidentally by DoggyDog as Doggy was going for a clothesline onto Mercury. Moments later, Tornado came in the ring with a steel chair as he tries to hit DoggyDog with the chair but DoggyDog took the chair from Tornado and uses the chair on Thunder. Seconds later, Rogan appears out of nowhere and attacks DoggyDog including giving him a R-Buster. After the match, Mercury and Tornado celebrate as so does Rogan celebrates with them. Both Tornado and Rogan shook hands as it was all a plot orchestrated by Tornado himself. *6. Due to the stipulation of the match, the tag titles will now contend under Freebird rules where any two of the three members of New Mexicoolz to defend the title on any given night. After the match, Double D and Crazy One were holding the titles as a sign of brotherhood. *8. Omega starts to beat the living hell out of Storm and about to do more damage but Storm delivers a devastating Spear onto Omega as Storm heads backstage. *9. Before the bell rang, Grimez assaulted Shadow and continue to assault him throughout the crowd and ringside. After the match, Grimez appauld to the crowd as the fans chanted "Thank you, Grimez!". *11. Alieus went to hit the Clothesline From Zena onto Phenom but Phenom ducks and Alieus hit the referee instead. Later in the match, Paul Omega was about to cash in his Raw MITB briefcase but Phenom stopped him before Omega cashes in his briefcase. After the match, Alieus want a handshake with Phenom but Phenom storms out of the ring via frustration of not winning the match. *12. Mario beat the living f'k crap out of Victor X around ringside before the match even started. *13. In the final moments of the match, Tornado came in the ring and prevents Reyez to do more harm onto Skillz as Tornado was helping out Skillz. But all in a sudden, Tornado delivers a stiff knee then follows with a hard right punch. Tornado leaves then Reyez hit multiple steel chair shots onto Skillz then follows with 3 Reyes Clash thus getting the victory. After the match, Reyes and Tornado nail multiple chair shots onto Skillz as a sign of betrayal. Reyes then heads to the entrance stage as he joins with Tornado, Max Mercury, & Rogan as they celebrated of planning the biggest act of betrayal in YWE as The Union got more dangerous and deadlier than before. Miscellaneous *Renee Young tried to get an interview with Mario Sanchez but no luck at all as Mario heads to the ring in a very angry mood. Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs